1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic material suitable for use in the casting and directional solidification of advanced superalloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The directional solidification of advanced superalloys, such as the eutectic superalloy NiTaC-13, requires casting times and temperatures beyond the capability of conventional silica based molds and cores. New mold and core materials must meet the basic criteria of chemical inertness to the molten alloy. The core, in addition to being chemically inert to the molten alloy, must also be capable of being easily removed from the casting by a method which does not adversely affect the engineering properties of the metal.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a material composition which is suitable for use as a core material in the casting and directional solidification of advanced superalloy material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magnesia doped alumina material suitable for use in making cores for casting and directional solidification of advanced superalloys and which can be removed from the casting by a leaching process.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.